A blue necklace costs $$36$, which is $12$ times as much as a pink pair of shoes costs. How much does the pink pair of shoes cost?
Answer: The cost of the blue necklace is a multiple of the cost of the pink pair of shoes, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$36 \div 12$ $$36 \div 12 = $3$ A pink pair of shoes costs $$3$.